psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Stormmer/The Butterfly Experiment
Hello friends, I'm Claudiuxs/Stormmer, and I'm here to present you some stuff I practiced related to something I call "butterflies", intelligent energy constructs. What are these butterflies? They are intelligent energy construct, or some kind of energy pets, I made. The first prototype was kinda numb, so I had to teach him to fly and things like that,until I had the idea of what I call Netfly.Basicly all the instrucions are in it. They look just like butterflies, the same dimensions, but with some differences. What's the Netfly? Netfly is a ethereal software, but more like a server. It contains all the information butterflies have, from flight(via wings), to energy absorbtion, energy constructs making, basicly any abilities and knowledge they have. This also contains their memory archives, and all the information related to them, being like a group consciousness. All the rules, all they think, is in the Netfly, and it can only be accesed by me, via my signiture. And what's the big deal? Yes indeed, they are kind of weak, but they can do anything a psion can, they learn everything by themselves and share the knowledge via the Netfly, they can duplicate, and grow. They also seem to adapt to their enviroment, and to diverse situations. These butterflies, not only can work like a team, but have this great characteristic which is evolution. Evolution Yep, butterflies can evolve. Basicly, after adapting so much to some whatever enviroment, they change their shapes, and their style to do abilities. Until now, there were 3 cases of evolution. The first one: Pain- When I was testing primitive butterflies reaction to music, one of them dissapeared, after having some weirdish shakes, and moves. Ignoring the fact that it was sudden, I thought he died, without having the power to resist diverse resonances, or heart breaking tunes,presuming it had emotions.After one month, my butterflies were already out of "alpha version", and as the days passed, I was feeling more and more down, with horrible sudden pains, and weirdish reaction. After some time, I realised it wasn't something medical actually, it was some kind of leecher spirit, sucking my energy at certain moments. So I tried fighting it...2-3 times...without succes. I may not have power, but my butterflies have accuracy, so they couldn't just miss that spirit. And at some point I realised...it was not a spirit, it was my butterfly, which evolved and grew stronger. And I was surprised...so I connected him to Netfly , to tame him, the butterfly prototype he evolved from weren't tamed. So I used him as a living armor, with chains abilities, and pain giving stuff, that was his style, and then I killed him some time ago, due to some suspicions, which proved false. Eggfly-This one was artificially evolved, by me,and was designed to be a weapon which changes it's shape and energy type based on what he think would be more efficient and more useful , based on enviroment. But it proved so unuseful, because it continuesly was chaging forms and energy types. Even an opened door triggered this effect, so I killed him. Raven-This one was made one week ago, it looks jsut like a raven, and was programmed to control nightmares and fear, and basicly have acces to these emotions, but it turned out to be a ghostly figure, with diverse and still unknown powers. Further , it addopted a melee parasite claw-like weapon attached to my right arm. It also apperead to have some supportive abilities, like improving speed and agility.(Real life fact, from 8.10 sec. for 20 m, now 7.60sec for 20m) Dagger-This one evolved naturally by itself, upon learning from the corruption of the world. It had some awesome poison effects, corruption and paralyzing stuff, but I thought it is useless for me, not liking the dagger-style combat, so transformed it into data, and fed it to Raven, for an upgrade, the same I did for Pain with Eggfly, but with poison abilities this time. Glory-Renamed him around 3 times. This one is attuned to the emotions of glory, hype, epic things, proudness, courage. It takes the form of a sword with swift long ranged attacks which has the habit to teleport from place to palce around me, or create multiple illusionary copies. It was created by me, not naturally developed,I usually use him as a replacement for Pain, which began to be a more "heavy weapon". This was all, I may write some more stuff related to this experiment, so yeah, tell me what you think about it. Category:Blog posts